bsthfandomcom-20200214-history
My Time Here Was Not Ogre
My Time Here Was Not Ogre is the 24st episode of the Season Six and the 141st episode in total. Plot Cory and Shrek are arguing upstairs as the door bell rings, and Barry goes to answer it. A black hedgehog named Shadow is at the door, and he was sent to live with the Big Four for unknown reasons. Cory and Shrek come downstairs to meet him. Johnny (who was already downstairs) and Barry take a liking to Shadow, but Shrek and Cory are suspicous of him. They let him live with them, but Shadow ends up being better at everything than the Big Four, and everyone likes him. They go to confront Shadow for making them look like losers, but Shrek has a sudden memory scene: After he left the swamp, he traveled for a long time with a black hedgehog named Shadow, who became Shrek's lover and apprentice but they split up when Shrek had to return to his family. Shadow tells Shrek to come back to him and leave his new friends, but they convince Shrek to stay so Shadow leaves. Days later, Shadow returns in a rage because Shrek betrayed him again, and attacks by slowing everyone down. Luckily, Barry is immune because of his small size, and stings Shadow on the butt, causing him to scream in pain and stop the slowing of time. As punishment for Shadow's sins, Shrek must kill him, but he struggles to kill his former lover. He kisses him one last time to show his love for Shadow, but the latter is saved when agents of the remnants of the Brotherhood of Chaos manage to save Shadow and give him the needed time to escape. Shrek sees his former lover escape and is heartbroken. The episode ends with an injured Shadow being saved by Little King John and Tophat Money who manage to convince Shadow to join the brotherhood and aid in the resurrection of the fractured organization. Reception The episode recieved universal praise from both critics and fans alike. Both praised the story and the intense, emotional, and complex conflict that the story focused around and the story recieved further praise for adding new layers of depth to Shrek's character showing how flawed he truely is and the beginning of a long and complex recurring side-plot throughout the series with Shrek and Shadow conflicting. Fans praised the episode for the same reasons as the critics and they even made up theories on how Shrek may try to reconnect with Shadow to rebuilt a new family after his old one was slaughtered by the Brotherhood in the infamous event known as The Swamp Massacre. Trivia *My Time Here Was Not Ogre's ending is regarded to be the saddest moment in all of western animation, surpassing "I Remember You" from Adventure Time, Mufasa's Death, or the entire Brave Little Toaster. As such, this episode is considered to be one of the best episodes of the entire show for its emotional content. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6